


Life 1. Chuck Hansen 0.

by kaijusizefeels



Series: Pacific Rim Actor AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Chuck is adorable and neurotic, M/M, Pacific Rim as a TV show, my happy place fic, they're all actors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Pacific Rim TV series AU. </p><p>Wherein, Chuck Hansen struggles with: his first starring role on American television, a 'hopeless' crush on his co-star and onscreen father Hercules Hansen (no relations), and not punching the face of one Raleigh Beckett, has been Hollywood golden boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my record for actually finishing multi-chaptered work is terrible because I have the attention span of a --- OH LOOK SHINY! Also, my grammar is atrocious and I only have a vague idea of where to take this. Basically, what I'm saying is, I'd love it if someone is willing to beta this or bounce ideas around with me. And I know nothing of TV production!
> 
> Also, I like to write during my lunch break, on my phone. So if Chuck Hansen seem to complain A LOT about the lack of good catering, well, you know why :)

_“Charles, what has been your experience working on Pacific Rim. Your character, ranger pilot Robert Martini, since appearing at the beginning of this past season, has often been cited as one of the best new characters to join the show by many.”_

_"Please, call me Chuck. My dad only calls me Charles when he’s mad. " He grins charmingly at the pretty brunet reporter, dimples wide. "Playing Robert, Rob, on Pacific Rim, has been an amazing. He's a very complicated character and I see tons of potential for character development for him. I mean, to put it mildly, right now, Rob is a bit of an ass."_

_Chuck laughs in a self-deprecating manner, and she joins him._

_"He has a chip on his shoulder but it's because he's the best, you know. He's young and he's got the best kill count on the show, but there are so much we can explore about his character. For one, Rob’s troubled relationship with his father, Max._

_“Who is played by your co-star Hercules Hansen.”_

_“Yeah, no relation though, just a bit of fortuitous casting. Herc is an amazing actor and next season is going to be intense. So everyone who’s not watching the show should tune in because there’s nothing like it on television right now."_

_"But we’ve heard talks that the show is having trouble competing in its current time slot, even to the point that producer Stacker Pentecost is considering bringing on board Raleigh Beckett to help shake things up in what some claim could be the final season of Pacific Rim."_

_"Well, I've just gotten the new set of scripts today so. But look, it’s true that the ratings has been going down recently but that’s because of weak writing and mediocre acting. We certainly don’t need some prettyboy Hollywood has been to ---”_

**Click.** Chuck hits the power button on the tv remote. Ok, it wasn't the most diplomatic way that he could have answered the question, but it's not like there will be anyone who'd ---

His cell phone starts vibrating then on the kitchen counter. He looks down at the caller ID. Oh, just perfect.

The first thing the old man says when he answers is, ‘are you still intent on destroying your career by working on that drivel.’

Not hello, how are you doing. I miss you. 

"Nice to hear from you, dad,” Chuck says and goes about trying to scrape together something edible. 

"I just saw your latest interview." Ah, of course, the old man would have watched it, even though he claims that he never bothers following Chuck's career on this side of the Atlantic. "It's bad enough that you've chosen to forsake a promising theater career, move to the other side of the world so you can work in some science fiction show designed to sell toys to mindless children ---"

"Look dad," Chuck cuts the man off before he could continue on. Charles Hansen Sr. has the rambling capacity of any classically trained thespian, perfected over the years of delivering soliloquies on stage. "You say this every time you call me. And I tell you the same thing every time. What's changed?"

"Marcus is looking to start a new Romeo and Juliet production next year. Come back and do some real acting for once."

"You know they're not going to let me play Juliet,” the sarcasm rolls out before he could stop.

Chuck hears a sharp intake of breath on the other end, but the other man didn’t take his bait.

To his credit, Hansen Sr. might be as traditional as they come, but he's never made an issue about Chuck being gay, especially considering the way Chuck came out; shouting 'Oh yeah old man think you're disappointed now! Well, what do you think about having a son that loves sucking dick’ probably wasn't the most tactful way to break the news to your old man since…well, EVER. 

But he just makes up for it by being difficult in many other ways. “Try out for Mercutio then,” Chuck hears.

“Dad.” This was a fight that neither of them would ever win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without the whole incest thing, I'm seriously having a hard time thinking up a rational reason why Herc and Chuck wouldn't be together. I hope the reasons I gave/will give isn't too contrived. Chuck might come off as beyond dense though.

Herc calls him the night before their first day back on set. 

"Best not walk around your area when it’s still dark outside,” he says.

Chuck may be getting a regular paycheck these days but it’s not like he’s rolling in it. Because honestly, no matter how many rave reviews he got for his theater works back home, on this side of the pond, he’s just another 20something years old trying to break into show business. And damn it if he’s going to leverage the old man’s connections for anything or worse yet, admitting _defeat_ and go back home.

So there were a lot of ramen eating days and crashing on various mates’ couches before Pacific Rim.

Still, Chuck’s not sure if he’s ready to handle seeing Herc first thing in the morning, catching that rare smile appear over a hot cup of coffee, a still sleep graveled voice telling him morning. Because Chuck is pretty fucking certain that Hercules Hansen doesn’t swing his way. Which is really, really unfortunate because he has spent hours jerking off to the thought of the older man running those large hands across his skin, scruffy beard marking trails in their wake, low voice breathing out his name and him answering ‘da---’

His head makes a loud thud against the wall. That's pretty messed up, even for him. And it’s not like he doesn’t know from experience what a fucking terrible idea it is to fool around with your co star. 

"Hey, Chuck, Chuck??" Herc’s voice brings him back to the present.

"I’m still here. Yeah, yeah 4:50 AM ---” _Because Stacker Pentecost runs a film production like a freaking army_ “-- is great. Thanks."

Chuck rubs a hand through his hair and prays that Herc never realizes what kind of sick fantasy he’s been having about him.

It turns out that he didn’t really need to worry because he’s barely coherent the next morning when Herc comes by in a rental.

Chuck doesn’t really remember what he said when he stumbles into the car bleary eyed because the next thing he knows, Herc is pulling carefully into the main studio lot, affectionately referred to as the Shatterdome for some obscure reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm advancing this inch by painful inch. LOL. I think this fic is just me trying to write RPS without writing RPS. Because seriously, Max and Max, that's a comedy goldmine right there.

Raleigh Becket is already at the Shatterdome when Chuck arrives with Herc, bracketed by Stacker ‘The Marshal’ Pentecost on his right and Mako on his left. 

Chuck heard through the grapevines that Stacker adopted Mako a long time ago and knows to never piss her off in front of him. He likes her well enough though, quiet, unassuming and very talented. Mako plays Pacific Rim’s main female lead, Rinko, and she’s also suppose to direct a few of the episodes this season. It’s just weird to see her interacting with Stacker and not feel slightly inadequate about his own relationship with dad.

They’re currently talking to the duo head writers, Hermann and Newt, who are also their go to scientific consultants since between the two of them, they have about a dozen degrees. Chuck is pretty sure they're actually conducting experiments in some hidden corner of the studio; churning out scripts is just their cover to have access to free catering.

But he doesn’t want to have to deal with Raleigh Becket this early in the morning so he opts to make himself scarce or tries to anyway when he trips.

“Hercules!” Chuck bends down to greet his second favorite co star, whose name is yet another one of those odd coincidences and a never ending source of amusement for him.

“Well, he is a bulldog,” Herc had said when the trainer told them his name, as if that explains anything.

Except Hercules the bulldog has as much in common with the Roman paragon of strength and virility as a sausage; Hercules favorite activities seem to be drooling, sleeping, and chasing his own butt. 

Herc smacked him on the head when Chuck pointed this out to him. Still, he’s more than a little fond of both Hercules, man and dog. 

Unfortunately, while he’s distracted by one Hercules, the other is waving Stacker and Mako _and_ Raleigh over. 

“Herc! Chuck!” Stacker calls out to them. “This is Raleigh Becket.”

Herc holds out a hand, and even Hercules snuffs at Becket’s shoes in a friendly manner. Chuck settles for a glare, the briefest of nods, and gets no signs of recognition from Becket at all. And honesty Chuck feels a bit betrayed when the Hercules of his world seem intent on liking Raleigh Becket.

_Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here, still have no idea where this thing is going except this subplot with Raleigh needs to resolve soon, maybe in a chapter or two. I NEED some Hansen fluff.

Thank fuck the script does not call for Chuck’s character, Rob, to be friendly to Raleigh’s character, Charlie, because even he’s not that good a character actor to pull it off convincingly.

And Charlie, what the heck were Hermann and Newt thinking with that name. Sure, Charles is stuffy and old fashioned. But Charlie is ’an American gigolo’s name’ as his dad used to say. Of course, Hansen senior also had some choice opinions about upon hearing that he preferred to go Chuck.

Chuck knows exactly what Hermann and Newt were drinking since him and Herc got saddled with the last name Martini. Rob and Max Martini, the father and son duo of Pacific Rim. No one can make shit up like that without getting tanked. 

He's still frowning over the draft shooting script when Herc joins him in the canteen area, Raleigh Becket in tow.

"Food's not bad here once you get used to it." He hears Herc tell Raleigh. 

Haha. He’s heard that before and Herc is wrong. He knows for a fact that the Kaidonovskys have a very profitable side business coordinating delivery take outs to the staffs during lunch. Even Mako avoids the stuff in the canteen when she can. The only people he’s seen eating and enjoying the canteen food is Herc and Staker.

“Hey Chuck,” Herc smiles at him and gestures for Raleigh to sit down. “What do you think, stepping back to all this?” Herc asks Raleigh, who at least has the good grace to look a little sheepish.

“To be honest. It’s a bit overwhelming. It’s been a while since I’ve been involved with a production on this scale."

"Yeah, _Rahhleigh_ ," Chuck interrupts. "Just don’t mess up and let the professionals handle it. We wouldn't want this production to end up like your last major show." Chuck sneers at him from across the table.

The smile on Becket’s face quickly slides off into a tight grimace. 

"Chuck," and now Herc is frowning at him. 

It’s not shame that Chuck feels burning the tips of his ears. "Tendo needs me down in costumes," he mutters, quickly shoves the rest of his lunch away and leaves.

\\\\\

"What’s your problem with Raleigh?" Herc asks when it's just the two of them in the sparring room at the end of the day. 

With his military background, Herc also doubles as one of the production's fight choreographers and almost since the very first day, he’s singled out Chuck as his favorite victim...um training partner.

If Chuck was a more was a more insecure person, he’d probably think that the older man doesn't like him or something given the impressive set of bruises he's gained due to these sparring 'practices'; he’s pretty sure that he’s Herc’s favorite fake son though, maybe (hopefully) still after his little lunch tantrum, pretty sure. Besides, getting thrown to the mats a few time every now and then is a small price to pay to see Herc in his sparring gear; well muscled arms, liberally decorated with freckles and terribly tacky tattoos, which just shows that even Herc was prone to some terrible life decisions in his younger days. But tacky is still hot and God, Chuck could write a dissertation about those tattoos. 

"Nothing." Chuck mumbles because he doesn't want to talk about Raleigh Becket with Herc. "Come on old man, less talking unless you’re too tired."

Herc glares at him. "Don’t."

That's all the warning he gets before an iron grip clamps down around his arm and the world goes topsy turvy. Then He's staring up at Herc’s grinning face, which is a bit distracting because he kind of just want to reach up and pull him down for a ---.

"Aww, too much for baby Hansen?" Chuck realizes that they've gained an audience. Fucking great.

It's Jin, one of the Wei triplets, he thinks. Maybe. Those assholes like to wear the same clothing and hair cuts just to mess with people. Chuck reddens and flips him off in response. He would like to do more, show him exactly what he’s learned from Herc so far, but the triplets are notorious pranksters so he tries to stay on their good side. There are three of them and only one of him after all. 

Herc pulls him up to his feet. "Here's what I'm thinking about Charlie and Rinko's Kwoon sparring scene."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some in verse time skip. I really want to get Chuck's issues with Raleigh over with because I want to get to the Hansen fluff.

"Raleigh is missing." Mako simply says when Chuck picks up the phone after the sixth ring.

"Buh??" It’s his day off in a long while and Mako is yelling at him about ---

"Raleigh, Chuck! Raleigh didn't show up at the Shatterdome this morning and we’re scheduled to film the synchronization sequence today. We can’t reschedule it. If we don't get the shot today the entire production schedule is going to have to be shifted back by three weeks and sensei is going to ---"

Chuck catches about every three words but he understands the gravity of the situation; it takes a lot to reduce the usually unflappable Mako to screaming in his ear in this way.

Yeah, gold boy Becket not showing up for an important shoot, he fucking knew that has been doesn't have it in him to stick through all this. Still, Mako is a friend and he hates for anything to delay the production.

"What can I... "

"I’ve already called the Weis and Sasha, they’re looking for him now, and Tendo promised me that he’ll try to distract sensei the best he can. Get ready now, Herc and I will pick you up in 5 minutes."

They arrive at his place in 3. Chuck barely has time to a throw a shirt over his head before he’s ducking into the back seat. It has started drizzling sometime overnight .

Mako is simultaneously talking and texting to someone on her phone.

It’s not looking good. They have about two, maybe two and a half hours left and still a good chunk of the city to search through. 

"Have they checked the hospital?" Herc asks while taking a sharp right turn around the corner. 

Mako turns white.

"Someone would have called, they would," she trails off into silence. Chuck watches them with pensive eyes.

"He’s probably getting drunk in a bar somewhere," he shrugs. It’s better than the alternative he thinks. 

But Mako apparently doesn’t seem to think so because she turns around and gives him the iciest glare he’s ever received in his life. 

She doesn’t say anything to him because her phone starts ringing then. 

Chuck sinks back into the seat and catches Herc’s eyes in the rear view mirror. He breaks contact immediately to stare out into the morning traffic all the while recalling that hazy, gray morning so very long ago.

Just like today.

\\\\\

They drive around for another hour and a half before Mako suddenly spots Raleigh’s beat up Civic in the parking lot of some shitty dive bar that Chuck has never heard of.

Maybe he should quit acting because he clearly has some hidden, unexplored clairvoyant powers. Or maybe it's because he knows Raleigh fucking Becket all too well.

He’s not going to let Raleigh ruin Pacific Rim. Chuck tears into dim interior like a bloodhound and spots Raleigh immediately, seating far far away from the rest of the losers that are trying to hide away from the real world this early in the day.

"Raleigh! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?"

And judging by Raleigh’s appearance, he’s been in the bottle for a while now.

"I don’t have time deal with you, Chuck. Today is not a good day," he said with the deadened expression of a man awaiting execution. Raleigh reaches over and pours himself another drink.

Chuck grabs him by the collar now and shakes him, spilling the bottle across the table. He sees Herc and Mako coming up to them but he’s too incensed to stop now. "You’re a fuck up Raleigh. You’ve always been one!" 

A part of Chuck is kind of amazed that Raleigh is just taking this from him. "Chuck," Herc grabs his shoulder.

But he’s not going to stop now, not even for Herc.

"You’re a fucking has been. Get out of Pacific Rim before you ruin it too." He shakes Raleigh hard. 

"I don't know why they hired you back. I guess everyone’s forgotten that stupid show you and your brother worked on. With the fucking awful effects and neither of you could act your way out of a paper bag. I’m surprised that Stacker didn’t ask for Yancy instead. He also couldn’t act worth shit but at least he knows better than ---"

Chuck doesn't even see the fist that flies out at him. The next thing he knows, the only thing that’s keeping upright are Herc’s arms.

The fuck. Raleigh is staring at him now like he wants to murder him.

No one ever says that Chuck Hansen backs down from a fight. He throws himself into Raleigh, jabbing a fist into his solar plexus.

Raleigh grunts but manages to grab hold of his right wrist, twists hard, and yanks Chuck’s arm up and over his shoulder before shoving Chuck back onto the floor.

A solid right hook catches Chuck across his chin.

"You don’t get to say anything about Yancy." He tells chuck.

Chuck crouches low and leaps at Raleigh with a yell. And finds himself on the ground. The world is going a bit fuzzy around the edge. 

Then all of a sudden, Herc is in his field of vision, holding a towel underneath his nose.

"Chuck..Chuck??" Herc looks worried. And it takes a lot to worry Herc, Chuck thinks. 

And just like that, all the anger disappears. 

He doesn’t care about Raleigh anymore. That’s all in the past, shove it all in a box marked done. He’s got Pacific Rim now and a decent flat. Dad’s talking to him again and Hercules the bulldog loves him more than his actual trainer. Plus he’s got Herc.

"Are you alright?" Funny, he’s the one that looks like the victim of a mugging gone wrong, but it’s Raleigh, who barely has any scratches on his face, who looks terrified.

It’s not a good look on him.

Chuck waves Mako away, "don’t two you have to get ready for a shoot?"

Herc throws her his car key. 

"I’ll take him home." A solid grip helps him up from the floor and Chuck leans a bit more into Herc’s warmth.


End file.
